Will's Revelation
by justgreat
Summary: Mike Wheeler learns some startling facts about Will Byers since his return from the upside down world.


Will's Revelation.

This follows on from my last story about Stranger Things and I hope you will enjoy it.

Mike Wheeler lay on his bed at midday deep in thought. That recurring dream about Eleven was a little disturbing. What did it all mean? He knew about the upside down world from what Will had told him about it but in his dream it was like actually being there. Maybe he was just conjuring it all up in his head because he did miss Eleven. He just didn't know.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door and then Nancy his sister entered carrying a tray with a bowl of corn flakes and some ham sandwiches. She placed this on his bedside table and then sat down beside him on the small chair beside it. It was she who spoke first. "What's with you, Mike? You haven't come down for breakfast yet. Are you okay, you're not sick are you?" Her young brother shook his head. "You've had that dream again, haven't you!" He nodded.

Nancy was the only one he had confided in about that nightmare, there was no other word for it. He didn't want to worry their parents about it. He now told her things he couldn't tell anyone else and she did the same with him. He felt closer to her then he ever had before. There was still some sibling bickering but the experiences they had both had the previous year had somehow made them see one another differently. They had always taken one another for granted until these recent events and this was not so anymore.

"You miss her don't you!" Mike replied that he did even though his sister already knew the answer to this. "Well, she could well be out there somewhere but I think you have face it. Sorry to be the one to tell you this, buddy, but it's not very likely you'll see her again."

"I just can't get her out of my mind." Mike had a despairing look as he said this.

"I know, little bro, but I think there will be a lot of girls in your life. You're going to be a good looking guy in a few years so don't waste it fretting about this one girl. I know she was special but I don't think she's the one for you."

Then Mike asked his big sister a direct question. "What about Steve? Is he the one for you or maybe you really like Jonathon?"

Nancy gave her young sibling a disapproving look. "You shouldn't be asking questions like that. I don't really know yet to honest. There is something I need say to you. You know I was trapped in that dreadful place called the upside down world at the same time as Will and it's not pleasant in there at all. This creature was after me and Jonathon got me out just in time. I wasn't in there for long but it did seem like it. I'll always be grateful to him but that doesn't mean he's my boyfriend. Right now I'm with Steve but I'm not sure about him yet."

The boy was glad his sister was able to open up to him like this. Now that they had shared one another's secrets and fears he did feel a little better. He sat up on his bed and began to eat the corn flakes. When he had finished them he said, "Wasn't that a shitty thing those lab guys did! Let us all think Will was dead when he wasn't at all and the way they treated Eleven all those years. I sure hope she gets away from them and finds her Mom again."

"Me too! I used to trust our Government, Mike, but after all the lies and cover ups and the people they must have killed I just can't anymore. Now you go and see Will and find out how he's doing. Being in that awful place with that monster for so long must have been terrifying for him. He needs someone to talk to. He needs a friend. I want you to know I'll always be here for you." She planted a kiss on his forehead and then left his room.

So Mike decided to pay a visit to his lifelong buddy Will Byers that day. He got on his bike and made his way to the Byers' house. Normally when he saw him his other two friends Dustin and Lucas were around but at this hour it would just be Will and his mother. Jonathon was away at a summer camp for a week. Mike had grown a little over the past few months but his friend looked pretty much the same. When he rang the doorbell Joyce Byers greeted him and left the two boys alone.

Up in Will's bedroom Mike regarded the other child and said, "I think we need to have a man to man talk, buddy!" When he saw Will's curious expression he almost burst into laughter. "I don't mean about sex, dummy! I just want to know what's been bothering you lately. Is there anything you want to tell me? You've got to level with me. I've known you since we were babies and I know there's something not right with you. Come on, you can tell me."

Will thought for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. "All right, I will.

Since I almost died in that place I've been having these sort of visions. It's like I'm back there and then I'm not." Will did not tell his friend about the few occasions he had also coughed up those slugs. It was better he didn't know, at least not just yet. "Another thing is when I'm in that other world or whatever it is I get the feeling there's somebody else there. I can't see them but it's like somebody is trying to reach me and I think it's a girl." Mike was startled when he heard this. "Don't ask me how I know this, man, I just do."

"I believe you, Will!" Mike replied. "I guess some people would call that post tramatic shock but what you said means it's not that at all. Sheriff Hooper told me your Mom should get you a head shrink but I don't think that's your problem. By the way, don't trust that guy. I know he got you out and all but there's a lot he's not telling us."

Will then asked the other lad, "You know that girl you told me about, the one with kind of telekinetic powers?" Mike nodded. "Maybe she's the one I'm seeing when I'm having my visions. I mean, she just vanished and nobody knows where she went. People have go somewhere don't they! I was in that place so she might be too." He paused for a moment and then asked Mike something else. "Would you rather she was still around instead of me? I mean, she must have been very special the way you keep talking about her."

Mike had hoped he would never have to answer this question and he knew he could not give his friend a totally honest answer. He had only known Eleven a short time yet somehow she had become the most important person in his life. He said, "What kind of question is that! You of course! I've known you a lot longer and my life would be pretty empty without you. I thought she was awesome because of what she could do but that's all there was to it really." He knew that was not all, it was much, much more then that.

"I sure wish I knew what was happening to me." Will had a worried look on his face. "It's scary, Mike! My Mom thinks I'm just dreaming it all and it should go away in time but I know it won't!"

"Hey, buddy, I've been having the same dream about Eleven and I don't know why. I think she's trying to reach both of us. I don't know what she wants us to do yet but I think we'll know soon. Don't be scared, Will, we're gonna find out together."

Mike placed a reassuring arm around his friend's shoulder. They told each other that day that whatever the future had in store for them they would face it together. Will felt a feeling of dread when he thought about his possible future.


End file.
